Deceived
by Niscenna
Summary: A Jedi Master is killed and she is sent undercover to find out who it is and bring them back to the Jedi Order. What happens if she was to get discovered? No, she couldn't let that happen.
1. Undercover

"We have narrowed the identity of the killer down but we don't have much past the information you were given, Master Niscenna, try to keep in contact as much as possible but we realize you might not have much availability to call back to the Council, try to gather anything you can"

The holo image of the Jedi Master on the ship stood in the standard robes, hands behind their back and their eyes locked on the younger Jedi standing on her ship.

"I'll assure I gather all the information I can and bring Master Tyron's killer to Republic justice…" she sighed shaking her head. "I still can't believe a mere bounty hunter managed to pull this off"

"That's what we're trying to figure out" the Master relaxed a bit with a sigh. "Do what you can…may the force be with you Niscenna" the Master bowed before cutting off. As the holo cut off, the girl slouched a little, glancing around the ship then down to herself. She wasn't wearing the standard Jedi robes instead wore a smuggler style tight shirt, long jacket, baggy pants and boots that hugged her feet with a few buckles on the side. Her red hair was pulled up in a messy bun with a few loose strands falling around her face. She felt uncomfortable, this wasn't really was she was used to and it made her feel awkward causing her to constantly tug at her clothes.

"Well time to go, Nar Shadda, this should be fun" she chuckled strapping the blaster to her belt, throwing the bag over her shoulder then heading out of the ship and through the spaceport. The few guards that recognized her nodded but others simply moved to refuel her ship as she continued out through the planet. Nar Shadda was the best smuggler and bounty hunter paradise, run by the Hutt Cartel and mostly dominated by every underworld and shady deal that existed in the galaxy.

"Didn't think I'd be back here any time soon" she groaned shaking her head and starting to make her way through the streets and towards the Cantina she had saw in the information from the Jedi Council. When she walked through the decorative doors she was expecting the usual looks for a Jedi in a place like this but they didn't come. It didn't take long before she remembered she was undercover, the winks from the smuggler in the duster coat and hat from across the room was a swift reminder.

Niscenna smirked a bit to him, pushing the hair behind her ear and taking a seat in one of the chairs at the bar. As the bartender came by, she quickly ordered a lighter drink. A drunk Jedi, overall, wasn't the greatest idea.

The atmosphere wasn't something she was used to, normally her days revolved around the Senate tower, politics talks and negotiations and a few fights here and there alongside Republic troops. This was way more up her alley, she felt at home. Grinning a little, she relaxed and started moving her head to the music. Not long after, she blinked turning to see two Mandalorians walk in. One of them was a younger girl, blonde and attractive with lighter armor and her helmet off, the man walking next to her was in only part of the armor but over it wore robes and the very specific corrupted eyes of the Sith.

"Well…I know now how they did it" she groaned turning and refocusing on her drink so they wouldn't see her immediately. No doubt this was the two that did it but she didn't have any real proof yet and that was going to be a lot more difficult to get.

"Time to put on my charm" she smirked to herself putting her cup down, fixing her hair so a few more strands came out and she turned back to the guy pretending to just now notice him as they approached the bar. The woman next to him was talking about a thousand words per second and the guy seemed to just chuckle occasionally but didn't pay much attention. They were going on in mostly Mandalorian and her very limited understanding of the language made it difficult to pick up exactly what the conversation was about.

As they sat near her at the bar, Niscenna grinned to man throwing him a slight wink. He seemed to notice her and threw her back a soft and cocky smile. This was when she knew she had him. _Men, all of them are the same_. She chuckled to herself picking up her cup and moving her way over. The woman that was talking seemed to stop mid-sentence seeing her walk up.

"Hi? You are?" She practically scoffed as if Niscenna had literally walked and sat into her lap. The guy rolled his eyes, "Griia, it's alright" he laughed. "Hello, I see you were watching me…decided to come say something?" he smirked slightly moving a little and motioning her to sit. Niscenna obliged and sat next to him, leaning on the counter.

"Niscenna" she started finishing off her drink. "I couldn't help but notice…you sort of stick out here…"

"I suppose so" his eyes almost softened at hers. Normally she was immune to them but the deep amber glow drew her in for some reason, or maybe it was because he was Sith and he was purposely manipulating her. No, she wouldn't fall for it. As if he read her mind, he grinned a bit and turned back to the bar, ordering a drink then turning back to her.

"Randasan, Thel" the man grinned with a slight nod holding up his cup as the drink arrived. "This is Griia Fayden" his hand motioned over to the woman next to him that was already eating, simply waving a hand in her general direction to say hi.

"Good to meet you two…so how'd a Sith get stuck with a Mandalorian" she grinned. "Normally, they don't really travel together…or are you just pretending to be Sith" Niscenna teased.

"Good eyes, smuggler" he winked, almost a sultry wink, like he knew he had her just hanging on a string but Niscenna turned away. "I am Mandalorian, I also happen to be Sith…born Mandalorian, not born Sith"

"I get it" Niscenna chuckled. "Something about the eyes, I admit Mando, a little hard to look away" she winked. _What am I doing? Am I taking this a little too far?_ "Well, what are you here for? Anything fun" she asked trying to revert her thoughts back to work and trying to find out if the man she was flirting with was a potential murderer of a Jedi Master.

"On vacation, in a way, we're taking some time off" he motioned to Griia before going back to his drink.

"Uh huh you and the girl?"

Out of the all the times Griia chose to listen, she nearly choked and spit out her drink laughing, "No…" she started.

"No no, no" Randasan chuckled. "Vod" he started in Mandalorian. "Sister"

"Mmm" Niscenna nodded as if she believed him but left the slight hint of doubt, letting him see it.

"Don't believe me?" He asked leaning on the counter and crossing her arms playfully. Niscenna simply shook her head.

"Alright, fair enough, but I wouldn't be hitting on you in front of her otherwise right?"

She stopped contemplating a bit before nodding, "I guess so, alright Mando I'll give you the benefit of doubt"

"So I told you what I was here for" he grinned. "What about you?"

She had a whole thing set out for when she was asked what she was doing and if she needed a cover story. The Jedi had been more then thorough in setting up her cover. Randasan didn't make her feel like she needed it.

"Sort of the same, just finished a job" Niscenna sighed. It was halfway true, now it was on to another.

"Well, where are you heading now?" He asked. Legitimately interested. Talking to him like this was more interesting then she thought it would be. There is no way he could be the killer, he was too nice, however the facts made too much sense. She knew she was still working and she had to refocus, and very much refocus on staying hidden. I

"Nowhere without my ship…it's sort of out of commission, little bit of a scuffle…yeah" she joked rolling her eyes playing her embarrassed act perfectly.

"Uh huh" He started. There was that smirk again. He had to be using some sort of force trick, yeah, there was no way he was pulling her in so easily, but she was very resistant to force tricks being a force user, no this was different.

"I'm working on ship parts now" Niscenna continued with her cover story. "So I'm stuck here until I can get to my parts"

"Right" Randasan laughed finishing his drink. Griia seemed to be listening in, it wasn't too difficult to tell but she pretended to be ignoring them. Almost like an over-protective big sister.

"How about I make a deal" he asked finishing his drink. "We're heading out now…and I can help you get your ship parts and bring you back here and get your ship repaired for you"

She watched him narrowing her eyes almost a little skeptical. This seemed like a bad idea, really bad idea. Being stuck on a ship with a potential Jedi killer and if he only found out she was a Jedi.

"Alright, my end of the deal?" Niscenna asked paying for her drink and adjusting to face him.

"You lend me your very perfect smuggler form..." before he finished Niscenna raised an eyebrow but he kept going. "And of course your blaster in a few jobs here and there, you get a part of the cut"

No, this was too easy. No way was it going to be this easy. Maybe she had a future in this whole seduction thing.

"Deal" she said a little too quickly. "I just have a few small things to get"  
"Good, meet you at the hangar, C-21, we will meet you there soon, have a few things to finish" he nodded standing.

Niscenna nodded fixing her coat, winking and walking out the door.

After she was gone, Griia turned to Randasan.

"Sure you know what you're doing Vod? You can't trust every perfect pair of boobs that walks through the door"

"Oh come on Gri, don't be so paranoid…she fell on some hard times we all know how that is, besides it's only for a little while, just until her ship is repaired" Randasan grinned flicking his finger, a small wave of force throwing her blonde wavy hair around. She crossed her arms and huffed, "Alright, but when the nice apperantly very beautiful smuggler robs you out of house and home don't come crying to me" she grinned. "Now go" she laughed pushing him.


	2. Welcome Aboard

Niscenna stood with her bag over her shoulder. Buried in the bag was here holo she was using to contact the council, the datapad with all the information and her lightsaber hilt for just in case.

"I won't need this…" she mumbled a little to herself wrapping it in some of her clothes for changing and tucking it into a pocket on the bottom of the bag. This way, in case it was to spill or someone went through it, it wouldn't give her away.

She moved through the spaceport and towards the hangar, grinning a bit at seeing Randasan and Griia move towards her. The same smirk on his face as he looked at her.

"Well, well, good to see you showed, part of me worried that you wouldn't" he smirked crossing his arms as she leaned against the hull of the ship.

"Why wouldn't I show, nice ship" she motioned. "Very…Mandalorian" Niscenna teased. "You have the G-432 thrusters that I haven't seen in years…" she started looking over them. He chuckled, "You know ships, yeah, it's an old ship well kept up" he nodded motioning her inside. Niscenna slowly followed, the better part of her was still telling her to get out while she still had the chance but her determination to find out the truth, and possibly just get to know Randasan a little more, for research sake of course, drove her to ignore her better judgement.

The ship was large on the inside, more then it seemed like from the outside. When they headed up the ramp and he shut it, two more Mandalorians walked out grinning to her.

"I see we have a new…passenger" the older one started. He was no older then her but had spikey blonde hair, well-groomed with the beginning stages of an unshaven beard.

"This is Niscenna, I'm helping her out a little…she needs to repair her ship so I'm helping her get some parts, in the meantime she'll be with us so treat her well" he growled playfully hitting him in the shoulder as he walked by.

"Lak Reeves" he smirked with a quick salute. "This is Darg" he motioned to the younger guy. He seemed shy, nervous, not something she expected from a crew like this but when Lak introduced him, he grinned and nodded.

"You staying with us for a while Niscenna?" Lak asked starting to lead her around the ship.

"I don't know" she cooed titling her head. "It might not be that long but it'll depend on how long it takes me to find my parts and get my ship repaired and of course, how long your…boss lets me stay" Niscenna teased. Lak chuckled, part of his lips curved into a smirk.

"If he has a problem with you staying, I'll convince him" he grinned moving an arm playfully over her shoulder.

"I think it won't be a problem don't worry" Niscenna grinned leaning against him a bit. "So where are we going?"

"Back to the flagship…" he started leading her towards the bridge.

"Flagship?" Niscenna blinked. There was no way this was a good thing. He had his own flagship?!

"Yeah, you sound surprised. Alor…uh…our leader, Randasan, he was a clan leader first, we stuck with him after he was taken to Korriban. After he finished he came back to us and now does work for the Empire, we just help out, or he helps us out do jobs" Lak explained leading her to the bridge. This was her chance to ask.

"What kind of jobs? I mean I've always been a bit interested in Mandalorians and all the fun stories you must have" she hummed laying her hand on his shoulder.

"Well, we did a few recently, some hunts here and there, one specific was fun we had –"

"Niscenna, you made it to the bridge, I take it my very whipped, vod here, is showing you around" he teased making Lak instantly blush. She didn't care, she cared that he was about to tell her and Randasan interrupted.

"Mmm" Niscenna smiled leaning on the console a bit watching as they hit light speed. The girl, Griia, wasn't around, she wasn't sure where she was and Darg had walked off towards the engine room when they moved towards the bridge. This left her with Randasan and Lak only making her slightly more nervous.

"So I heard you have a…flagship, hot shot, I'm very excited to see it" she cooed leaning forward putting her charm back on for Randasan. He was really the one she was interested in finding out about. The others might give her information but he was as close as she'd gotten.

"Oh I do, you'll like it there" he winked. He seemed to fall for it, perfect. This was just getting easier.

"Well, I would love if you would show me around when we get there…do I uh…get to see where it is?" Niscenna cooed.

"Uh no, not yet. Sorry smuggler, covering my tracks just in case, I have difficulty trusting people" he winked. Of course he did, she was going to be stuck on a flagship in the middle of nowhere with a bunch of Mandalorians and Sith that could kill her before she had a chance to do anything if she was found out.

"I understand" she nodded shrugging. "I don't really care"  
"You'll know when it becomes important for you to know I promise, for now, sit back and enjoy the ride" Randasan hummed shutting his eyes and leaning back on the seat, his hands behind his head. He looked really attractive like this. He didn't wear any of the armor but wore a light tunic under the robes with his hood pulled down and his red hair down across his back and neck just slightly.

Niscenna looked away looking back forward, "How much longer?" she asked after a minutes of silence.

"Not much, we're close" he grinned turning to her his eyes only barely open as he watched her. The heat that built up in her was difficult to ignore. This was something she hadn't felt in a long time and it was hard to make it seem like it was nothing. "Can I get a drink?" she asked quickly. It would get her away from him and allow her to refocus her mind.

Randasan watched her a minute, "Sure, I can show you where…"

"You can point me, I promise I won't steal your cups" she teased. He smirked, "Fair enough, right down that way, on the right" he pointed. Niscenna stood and rushed out the room practically falling over her feet as she moved through the ship to the small kitchen and pulled out a cold drink, pouring herself some and drinking it. If she took the time to use the force and to relax her focus he could find her out and that could end very badly considering the situation she was in.

After a few minutes she turned to see him walk in, grinning and leaning on the doorframe. One arm above his head and his legs crossed. "Was wondering if you got lost"

She was staring at the cup for the past few minutes and barely noticed him till he moved in.

"Hm? Sorry…"

"You seem lost in thought" Randasan hummed moving next to her. There was that heat again. Damn him. Even if he didn't feel the light from her, he must have heard her heart beating, in fact she was sure they heard it next planet over. _What are you doing to me?_

"I'm…a little, just a lot going on" she recovered smiling and tilting her head to him. He nodded gently moving his hand to her arm running her fingers down the sleeve of her jacket. She glanced down to his fingers then grinned up at him.

"Well, want to talk to me, I mean I know you don't know me that well but you had a very…convincing way of getting me to tell you about us. Left me thinking about you" he hummed moving close to her from behind her wrapping his arms around her resting both of them on her upper arms from behind moving his face gently to her ear. His breath tickled across the back of her neck, it sent chills down her spine. Control was getting considerably harder. It surprised her a little bit how he was so forward with her but she didn't think about the fact that she wasn't a Jedi to him, she was a smuggler that flirted with him first thing and continued to in order to keep her cover. Yes, that was it, she needed to keep her cover and this was a good way to stay on his ship with him to get what she needed.

"It's nothing you…need to, concern yourself with" she whispered between a few breaths. It really wasn't anything she could tell him and right now, talking was the last thing on her mind.

"Aww…" his voice was soft, comforting but also playful at the same time as he moved his lips to her earlobe. Yes, right there, perfect. A soft nibble drove her to take in a quick, deep breath. His fingers moved as if on their own sliding perfectly in sync up to her shoulders then gently pushing her jacket down and continuing to kiss down her ear then to her neck. Niscenna didn't resist even though her best judgement told her she needed to.

"You're really going to let me do this huh smuggler? You are unique, I think I'll like having you here" he whispered.

"I am going to let you…what expected me to stop you?" she scoffed proudly letting out a quick groan as he bit at her neck again dropping the jacket to the ground. At this point they could be flying into a sun and she wouldn't care.

"I did a little yeah, but now I know better I suppose" he whispered moving his hands from her arms as the jacket dropped, to her hips gently holding her between his warm palms. His hands fit around her perfectly. She stood nearly a foot and a half shorter then him and his larger build closed around her as he pushed her roughly forward against the counter starting to slide his hands up her shirt.

Keep going, oh stars keep going. He obliged without her even having to say anything starting to slide his hands further up her shirt pulling it up with his hands as his hands circled around and moved over her bra. Her breaths were slightly more heated and quicker. Randasan noticed smirking, continuing the kisses faster.

"Alor" The sound broke like shots through the silence. Randasan didn't seem alarmed and slowly moved his hands letting her shirt drop glancing to see Lak at the door.

"We're about to dock" he nodded.

"Good, let the others know we're here, I'll be in to check on everything for now"

Lak nodded then turned and left. Niscenna was still trying to calm down her beating heart when Randasan grinned, picking up her jacket and playfully tossing it over her shoulders. "Welcome…to my home smuggler" he smirked turning and walking out the door.

Niscenna's legs felt like jelly. She stood there for a minute as he left staring at the cup in front of her. She focused on trying to recover herself, to refocus on anything else. Slowly, she took in a breath and turned to the open doorway seeing Griia and Darg walk past. Figuring she should follow, she gathered her bag from the bridge and rushed out of the ship following the others.

The hangar opened up larger then she expected but the flagship itself was relatively small. As she moved further in, she saw Randasan standing near the door talking to Griia.

"Alright, since we're restocked and resupplied for now, just keep an eye on communication, we'll find him eventually…" he trailed off turning to her grinning a bit.

"Found your way on, mesh'la" he smirked. She spoke a little Mando'a but she wasn't sure she wanted him to know she did, it might benefit her more not to. When she gave him the perfect blank stare, he grinned. "It means beautiful" he hummed. "Ready for me to show you around?"

Niscenna chuckled playfully rolling her eyes, "Yes, yes I suppose so" she nodded. Griia nodded to her then turned and left them alone.

"Well, there's not too much to see. There's our tech rooms which are down this way…in case you need access to a terminal for anything which I'm sure you will if you're looking for parts...down this way is the café, Cantina, area where everyone basically lives if they're not working" he chuckled motioning.

The ship looked like a usual flagship but was filled with Mandalorians and some others that walked around working. It didn't make much sense to her.

"So you run this place huh" she laughed crossing her arms. Randasan chuckled nodding as he glanced back to the side then led them down another hallway with some doors.

"Yeah I do I suppose, but not alone. Griia helps and there are a ton of others that do too, I wanted to keep with what I did before the Sith but still continue working with the Empire" he chuckled. "I guess the fact that it worked out means I'm getting the best of both worlds…but you don't care about the Sith" he smirked. "Let me show you the room and where you can stay"

She did care, him being Sith was going to make this so much better, it would maybe let her even find out about the Empire and a few other things she could report, yes, but that wasn't on her mind. The nice rooms they passed caught her attention. As he moved forward she peeked around into one of the rooms. The corner of his lips lifted to a soft smile, something about watching her was distracting.

"Yours is this way, come on" he laughed. Niscenna grinned turning to him and quickly running to catch up, stopping next to him. He shook his head playfully and lead her further down the hall before stopping at a closed door.

"Here…you can use this room while you're here. Mine is right there" he motioned across the hall. The last room before the hallway curved to the side and went back around. "Well…anything else you want to see? I mean not much to this place, mainly just work" he laughed.

"Uh no no, I can get settled in and get some rest if you don't mind? You can call for me when you need me" Niscenna cooed leaning on the door. He smirked moving towards her grinning down at her and putting his hand on the doorframe above her.

"So we were interrupted earlier…" his breath tickled her face but she kept her eyes on his lips almost afraid to look up at him. Randasan moved his hand to her shoulder, up her arm then onto her neck before gently lifting her chin so that their eyes locked. She nearly lost her balance, something about the deep amber glow drew her in and made her lose focus.

"Yeah, I guess we were" she tried to keep her composure as her fingers found their way to his shirt and she gripped at him gently. He seemed to be reveling in the fact that she couldn't keep her composure around him.

"Why don't I show you the room…" he whispered moving his hands to her sides again, his fingers expertly parting the jacket and in seconds sliding under her shirt to her bare hips. Niscenna gathered her composure and even though her body, her fingers, her eyes, and every other bit of her wanted this she slid her tongue over her lips and looked up at him.

"It's right here, I think I know how to get inside on my own…I need to get some work done"

He got the hint but seemed playfully disappointed. "Aw, well that's fair…I will be in my room" he nodded motioning across the hall. "Get some rest smuggler, you can always work tomorrow"

"Right" she nodded quickly hitting a few buttons on the control pad and the door opened. She glanced to him quickly before moving into the room and shutting the door behind her frantically. Like if she hadn't then she'd change her mind and throw him on the large cushiony bed in her room and have her way with him. No, she had to refocus on finding a potential Jedi murderer, her job.


	3. Getting Comfortable

((To see the FULL CHAPTER - - Go to: archive of our own - Niscenna - works/5773564/chapters/13305970))

The sounds outside echoed through the walls of her room. It was making slicing through the networks a lot more difficult. Not only that, the security was tough and she wasn't sure how much longer before someone found out something was going on. There seemed to be piles of encryption, layers of security and as soon as one wall came down, another seemed to come up in its place.

"Goodie" Niscenna let out a breath of distain. She had been at this for hours and was getting almost no headway. "Maybe I'll take a break" her body slouched back in the chair and she dropped her arms to her sides watching the screen as her own program attempted the decryption again and again.

"I suppose I'll take the time to shut it down" she groaned. "Before I get discovered" hitting a few buttons, the system went dark and she stood from the chair looking around the room. It was bigger than she expected. Other than a small bedroom area with a large bed, there was a small room with about half a kitchen, a small bathroom and anything else she'd need. Niscenna made her way through the room starting to look through a few things, opening drawers and cabinets but everything was mostly empty apart from some extra blankets and pillows.

"Smuggler, you awake in there" Randasan's voice softly broke the silence, a soft tap on the door startled her.

"What…" she blinked turning to the door having to stop herself from using the force to open it. "I'm awake" she cooed softly walking to the entrance and opening it to see him standing in front.

"I'm sure you've been working all day in here" he cooed softly holding out a hand. "How about I take you to get some real food?"

"That sounds like a wonderful idea" she hummed. The smells had been spreading for hours and she had been putting off going to get food since she got there. Shutting the door behind her, she followed him through the same walkways of the ship that they came through taking the chance to look around more and get familiar with where she was. With the way things were going she might be there for a while.

"So, did you get any work done?" Randasan smiled down to her before facing forward again keeping his hands behind him.

"Not much, no, I was trying but didn't find anything really" she chuckled keeping her eyes forward. It wasn't hard to notice a few points of access around the ship. When there was time she'd have to pull some data from anything she could find. She needed proof and information on who was the killer.

The small hallway opened up to a fairly large café style area. There was tables, decorative counter area and the smells of food surrounded them. She couldn't help a smile lifting her nose to the ceiling and shutting her eyes, sniffing.

"Mmm…smells amazing" Niscenna breathed. Randasan simply smiled to her, "Well pick something…on me" he motioned leading her to the bar and sitting next to her leaning his elbow on it and facing her. She sat the same on the chair next to him as he ordered them some drinks and Niscenna quickly ordered some food. The first thing that looked good, it had been a while since she'd eaten and the smells were starting to remind her of it.

"Well, anything I can do to help you out with the work? I understand a smuggler without a ship is like me without my lightsaber" he hummed crossing his arms and leaning back.

Niscenna grinned, "I can handle it…besides…being here with you isn't so bad" she winked. _Wait what? I didn't mean…_

Randasan instantly laughed, "Uh huh, there's that confidence again I sort of missed it"

"It was here the whole time" she quickly responded without almost even thinking. "Just sort of recovering I guess from not getting much sleep, resting, the whole thing, but its here" she cooed resting her arm on the counter.

"Well…here's the food" she motioned seeing the plates put down in front of them. It smelled spicy with a tomato smell mixed in and a few other things she couldn't decipher. Niscenna leaned her head in and sniffed, smiling a bit to herself as her stomach practically called to her. Something about this whole situation was relaxing, she felt happy and it was different then it had been in a while, just being with Randasan she could relax, laugh, enjoy the little stuff like good food and the music in the Cantina.

"It's a traditional Mandalorian dish I figured you might like it" his voice was soft, curious as he leaned forward almost staring through her head waiting for her to taste it.

"Mmm…" she smiled taking a bit but coughed laughing a bit as she felt the spice go straight down her throat and up her nose.

Randasan couldn't help it leaning back and laughing, having to practically hang onto the counter to not fall off as Niscenna laughed as well, taking a sip of her drink and coughing a few more times. She finally recovered then in almost an instant turned to him and threw a small bit of the meat at him. He dodged it narrowing his eyes playfully at her, "Hey now"

"Don't you 'hey now' me" Niscenna teased laughing again, "This is your fault! You didn't tell me this was so spicy! I'm going to get you back for this!" she grinned.

"Right, right, that's fair, when you want to get me back it's only fair" Randasan laughed playfully, his head resting on his arm. He quickly finished up his food, paying for them both then standing after she did. She watched a few more people make their way past them on their own business before the small pathway cleared out.

"Well where are we going now?" she asked starting to follow him through the small walkways of the ship and back towards the rooms. There wasn't hardly anyone else around once they were out of the main area and it was her and Randasan alone. The awkwardness seemed to drift back through the air like a gas, neither of them said anything for a few minutes.

"Want me to take you back to your room?" he asked starting to lead her through the hallway. She turned to him, "Take me back? I mean…it's not far or dangerous, I can handle myself Mando" Niscenna teased winking to him moving her hands to his hips and turning back forward.

"Well, we're here, I'll let you go work if you need to or whatever you're doing, come find me if you need me" Randasan cooed fixing the robe over him.

She wasn't sure what came over her but she stopped him before he left, "Why don't you come inside"

He seemed to pause almost studying the situation. She had rejected him before and pushed him away but now she was asking him to come in?

"Sure, I could"

Niscenna didn't say anything else, the moment he stepped inside the room she slammed her hand on the button shutting it, gripping at his robe and pushing him against the wall smashing her lips into his and kissing him deeply. His hands seemed to freeze when she kissed him like he didn't know what to do with them. A breath escaped through his nose as he slowly wrapped them around her and put them on her hips then almost instantly gripping at them holding her against him.

An almost hunger overtook her from the feel of his lips, desire raged through her chest as the heat built up more and more. She finally pulled back panting a bit to catch her breath, her hands moving to his shoulders and tugging on his robe dropping it to the ground before pulling him towards bed. He finally seemed to take over cupping her face deepening the kiss as he pushed her onto the bed.

Niscenna felt the back of her legs hit the edge of the bed before she tumbled onto it, his weight falling onto her before he stopped himself with one hand behind her head. Their lips never parted as her hands moved over his shoulders starting to pull on his armor little by little dropping it to the ground. He let her, everything she tried to do he would adjust to allow her, the heat from their bodies seemed to significantly raise the temperature in the room, then slowly everything started to vanish, one by one.

((To see the FULL CHAPTER - - Go to: archive of our own - Niscenna - /works/5773564/chapters/13305970))


	4. All Work and No Play

When she woke however many hours later it was, Randasan was still asleep next to her. They were dressed, barely. She wore only thin pants and a light shirt that was open in the front just barely. He was in only boxers but laid next to her on the other side of the bed.

"This was…something" Niscenna groaned to herself. She tried to scold herself mentally about the situation but couldn't, instead it just made her smile remembering back to it. The bag with her stuff stuck out just barely from underneath the bed almost reminding her that she was a Jedi, sleeping with a Sith while undercover as a smuggler. The whole thing just didn't sit right and work wasn't really on her mind much anymore, instead she was thinking about spending more time with Randasan and the other Mandalorians.

Kicking the bag quickly more under the bed she turned and dressed into her usual jacket and pants and headed towards the small half kitchen starting to make some food for them. It felt comfortable being around him, almost like it was a break from reality and the chaos that was going on in the galaxy.

The smell of the toast and a few other basic things filled the kitchen and the connecting room. There wasn't much of a kitchen for anything else but making a simple breakfast was relatively easy. She didn't hear him approach her but his arms gently wrapped around her stomach before she was able to feel him.

"Vaar'tur" he cooed now sliding his hands perfectly around her stomach. "Morning" he repeated. Niscenna smiled putting down the food and turning to him, wrapping her hands around his neck as he closed the small gap and kissed her. She knew what it meant, she spoke enough Mando'a to hold a decent conversation but it was better this way, besides, more reason to spend more time with Randasan. For research, of course.

"Making breakfast?" he asked slowly almost a little surprised. Niscenna simply nodded keeping her eyes shut as she moved her fingers to his shoulders and leaned back against the counter.

"I figured I would" she responded softly, resting her hands on his chest now as he moved closer to her. "I should get a few things done though…" he sighed softly finally moved back.

"Eat first…" Niscenna opened her mouth grabbing the plates.

"I will, don't worry" he jumped back almost like he was purposely teasing her.

"All right, here" they took the plates and headed to the small table, sitting across from each other in almost complete silence.

"You always get up this early" he moaned a bit with a yawn escaping his lips. Niscenna looked up at him from a small cover of hair over her face.

"No, why, do you" she teased. He shook his head holding back another yawn starting to pick apart the toast and slowly eat, she followed suit. "I tend to be more of the sleep long but stay up long kind of guy" he chuckled looking up. "Though getting up to this, even if it's early…isn't so bad"

Niscenna hid a quick blush putting a small piece of fried meat with the toast into her mouth then looking up at him.

"I agree" she chuckled. "Much better than being alone" the soft tilt of her head made him look back up at her and almost get lost in the soft look of her eyes and just watching her eat. After a minute the words seemed to finally stick in his mind and he chuckled.

"Yeah, I prefer not to be alone either" he smiled turning back to his food.

They finished eating with some idle chatter, Randasan standing and taking their empty plates helping her clean up a little.

"I better get some work done, I'll come by see you later? Let me know if you need help" he gathered the rest of his stuff and fixed his robes smiling to her.

Niscenna gave a quick nod with her head as she fixed her own jacket not turning to look at him until right before he left the room. Their eyes locked and he nodded before shutting the door.

After he left the room, she moved back to her bag turning and waving her hand quickly locking the door before pulling it out and moving her hilt and her stuff out of the way to reveal a small holocom. She put it on the table and called back to her Master seeing their image appear almost in relief to see her.

"Niscenna, it's good to see you, are you on a secure line" the Master asked looking around.

"I'm on the flagship, I don't have long but I did want to let you know I was alright for now and I think I'm closing in…on what's going on"  
"Good, get out of there quickly if you can, the longer you're there the more buried you'll be. It would be difficult to get you out if you get in too deep…Niscenna are you alright? I can sense conflict…worry"

"Nothing, Master Danna, I am in danger of being found out here so I can't talk for long"

"I understand, do what you can and report back to me" she nodded before cutting off the com.

Niscenna let out a breath of relief. She had never lied to her Master and the night before with Randasan distracted her enough to where her Master must have picked up on it. She stood there for a minute staring at the holo before grabbing it roughly tossing it into the bag and quickly zipping the bag before shoving it further under the bed.

Slowly, she stood to her feet and moved to the same terminal she had been using in her room and hooked up her datapad to it starting to break through the security slowly, carefully. There was no doubt techs on the ship and she was sure that they would be good enough to track her so being subtle and careful was paramount.

"Let's see what I can find" she smiled finally breaking the security to their databases and managing to pull up details on some jobs. There seemed to be hundreds, everything from delivery missions to large hunts and contacts that had potential jobs for them.

"This is going to take forever" she let out a huff, leaning her head on her hand as she started one by one, looking through the jobs little by little.

Randasan walked into one of the control room, the small room opening to tons of computer terminals where everything on the ship was monitored. The techs ran diagnostics of everything that was going on with the ship as well as monitoring a few allied bases and security.

"Alor, we have your recent reports…still no sign of Lord Everton" the younger guy from earlier introduced as Lak stood with a quick nod.

Randasan sighed crossing his arms, he wasn't concerned much about the small things right now, Niscenna was still on his mind and after the previous night his job felt more like a chore away from vacation then something he used to sort of enjoy.

"We are narrowing it down so he doesn't have many places to run anymore, we have a lock on his ship all he has to do is make it through a port somewhere and we'll be able to track him. We'll have him soon" Lak fixed the light Mandalorian armor over his shoulders.

"Good, for now keep working on it" he started moving away and heading towards a nearby terminal that was free, leaning down over it instead of sitting in the chair compiling a few quick bits of the tracking before a few small alarms went off, Lak instantly turning.

"What was that" Randasan instantly snapped a little more surprised, snapped out of his focus.

"We have…an intrusion" Lak blinked instantly moving to the terminal, his fingers expertly moving across the keys. "And they're gone…"

Randasan had made his way over to the chair behind him and stood watching him.

"Any idea where it came from?"

"No" Lak sighed. "I didn't catch it fast enough, I don't remember last time I've seen an intrusion"

"Monitor it" Randasan told him patting his shoulder with his hand. "And alert me, and only me, if it happens again, understand? taek ca'nara at udesiir _(take time to relax)"_

"I will Alor"

"Good, I'm going to take my ship and make a trip to Dromund Kaas, something I need to handle, I should be back soon, take care of the new girl in case she needs anything" he motioned him down the hallway.

"I will" he laughed watching as Randasan left through the door shutting it behind him.


	5. A Night Out

It was what felt like months later, in reality only about 3 weeks had passed by since Niscenna had made it to the ship. She hadn't kept in touch with the Jedi and the Council, in fact she had made all efforts to distance herself from them, and work had started taking a bit of a back seat. When she woke in the morning, she yawned sitting up and getting dressed into a different jacket and pants. She had taken the chance to go shopping with Griia and get herself some clothes, besides getting to know and getting comfortable with people, she couldn't exactly pull her robes out.

"I should see what my search found" she mumbled to herself fixing her hair up into a quick pony tail and slowly heading towards the terminal in her room. It was early morning, even though being on the ship didn't give much in the way of knowing when it was day or night.

She moved into the chair, starting to pull up her searches blinking as one seemed to come as a match. After weeks of this, she hadn't expected to find answers so quickly but they showed themselves when she seemed to be least expecting them.

"Match…" she mumbled hitting a few buttons, the databases finally opened up. There it was in plain sight, the job, next to Randasan's name.

"No…no, no" Niscenna quickly said like she was trying to convince herself otherwise. Right as her holo started going off, she frantically shut everything down and turned to answer it, seeing Randasan's form.

"Vaar'tur, mesh'la ( _morning beautiful)"_ it was his standard greeting, what he had started calling her.

"Mmm morning" Niscenna cooed standing trying to walk off the blood rushing through her hands and body.

"So I've been doing a lot of working, and not enough time relaxing…so I was going to take a trip, to Nar Shadda, do something fun, I wanted to take you with me"

Niscenna paused watching him, seeing him like this made it very easy to ignore what was actually going on and ultimately what she'd have to do.

"Asking me…to go somewhere fun, with you?" she smirked.

"Well…yes…what, don't want to go? You can say no, mesh'la" he teased putting his hands behind him.

"I'll go" she said with a chuckle. "I could use the break too, just let me get dressed and I'll meet you at the hangar"

"Good, then it's a date" he seemed almost too excited, nodding to her in confirmation before shutting the holo off, dropping the call.

"Wait…date?" Niscenna groaned glancing to herself in the mirror that stood above the small counter in her bathroom. It wasn't really what she expected and going on a date with him should be the opposite of what she should be doing but it didn't sound bad at all, in fact, the thought made her smile.

"I…uh…alright, well" she smiled taking in a breath. "What's the worst that could happen I guess?"

She spent the next little while getting changed into a nicer shirt, her hair down over her shoulders neatly and casual baggy pants. It was the best she could do with what she had but also being dressed up didn't seem to be his preference. When she arrived at the hangar, he was halfway inside the ship with his back half poking out, talking to someone else.

"Randasan?" she called. He turned to her leaving open enough of a gap to see Lak's face. Over time she had gotten to know some of his friends really well, Lak was one of them that she spent quite a bit of time talk to.

"Sorry sorry…we're going" he grinned motioning her up the ramp.

"Hey Lak, didn't know you'd be going" she smiled tilting her head.

"Hm? Oh no, I was checking some equipment, you two are on your own" he grinned standing from the seat and turning to Randasan.

"Alright, you should be good to go, have fun, I'll call for you if I find anything else" he told him, Randasan simply nodded.

"Find anything else?" Niscenna asked as she moved into the ship, shutting the ramp behind them.

"Oh uh…just Sith stuff, don't worry about it, I guess I never really felt like I belonged in the Sith, I care about the Empire and those I work with but the Sith are a bunch of corrupted, power hungry…greedy…" he grumbled.

"I get it" Niscenna laughed. It wasn't that she disagreed, in fact it answered quite a few questions about him. Other than their hook up, once, or twice, or so…she didn't spend much time really getting to know him and he seemed to hide himself really well on purpose. She didn't prod, it didn't seem to be the right time.

"Well…we have a bit of a trip…why don't you tell me" Niscenna smiled standing behind his chair as he started up the engines.

"Alright well" he started glancing to her as the ship pulled out, finally hitting the engines and putting them into light speedw before turning completely to her.

"A large number of Sith are taken in as slaves, younger teens, tossed to their deaths in old tombs to retrieve some ancient relic that the Lords were too lazy to go get themselves, I was one of those…"

She knew a lot of this but hearing him talking about it was bringing it more into perspective.

"I was Mandalorian, parents were killed, I was taken to Korriban. Survival, that was all I wanted, the fights, the excitement, the power, I enjoyed it but I didn't understand the need for the needless cruelty, I live for honor, there is no honor in the way Sith treat people. They tried to warp my mind like the others but I guess it was too late for me" he laughed. "I kept my mind but grew stronger…my Master tried to get me killed, to prevent me from killing him I suppose" he chuckled shaking his head. "I wanted out, but the more I tried to get out the more I was sucked back in. When I eventually got rid of my Master, I got in touch with Griia, she knew my parents, I knew her since I was practically born and we gathered up together and here we are…I have things I work on here and there for the Empire but I have my own goals, recently I've been tracking a Sith that has decided to turn on the Council and the Empire and go for his own goals, to create his own Empire but he's fallen off radar. He took out a small base of Imperials that were working for the war effort…people I worked with…they decided they didn't want to follow him so he killed them all" he hissed. The anger in him didn't show up often, but this was understandable, it was blatant betrayal and no one normally took betrayal well.

"I get it" Niscenna nodded. She was a bit amazed he told her everything, now she felt bad she couldn't tell him the truth about her, after everything he had gone through she was doing the same.

"Well, I spilled my guts" he chuckled almost in realization. "Going to tell me about you"

She had the made up stories to cover her almost for a few years back but she didn't want to lie to him.

"I will tell you…but just not now, is that fair?" she cooed. He watched her eyes for a minute but smiled, taking her hand pulling her to him and kissing her softly.

"Yeah, I understand, I won't push…I just want to know you more"

"Well if it's anything…just about me, I'll answer it" she smirked her eyes halfway closed. There was nothing more comforting then his kisses.

"Alright, favorite drink" he hummed kissing her again.

"Mmm…I think, Alderaanian Sunset, this silly mixed drink I had one day, it was so good, fruity, and sweet, but strong enough to knock you out flat if you didn't take it seriously" she joked.

"Know how to make it?" He laughed gently tugging her to sit in his lap. Niscenna nodded, "I do"

"Make it for me one day?"  
"I would love to" she hummed. "Just make sure you have nothing to do for a few hours" she joked.

"Alright fair enough, then we'll do it one day…but for now just relax, enjoy, and get ready to have some fun. You've been working for weeks now and I figured it'd be only fair to take you somewhere nice" he smiled leaning forward on his elbows.

"Well…let's get some drinks and something to nibble on until we get to Nar Shadda then we'll go do some shopping, some games, drinks" he smirked. "That work?"  
Niscenna chuckled, she couldn't help but smile about how much effort he was putting into this 'date' and how much she was excited about it even though she tried not to be.

"That works perfectly" she smiled back to him, leaning on her elbow and watching as they flew through light speed.

Some small drinks and snacks later, they arrived to Nar Shadda, and as they pulled in it wasn't any different then she remembered it, but this time they were there to have fun and she had no desire to think of it as anything else.

"Well, we'll use the ship, I don't trust any of the places around here but we can go get some real food, or some shopping first" he asked moving his arm around her shoulders. She wasn't sure where this whole thing was coming from. His sudden confidence from just sleeping with her wasn't what was causing this, it was different, like something had changed for them.

"Uh, shopping, food later" she said trying to recover from the surprise of feeling his arm around her. It felt unusual, he was possessive of her, in a good way. This was just going to make everything so much harder to handle when she eventually had to leave or he found out. No, she couldn't let that happen.

After a bit of walking they moved towards some of the shops, Niscenna moved ahead of him to one of the stores, starting to look at some of the clothes.

"Seeing you like this is different" Randasan chuckled crossing his arms. "You're normally this like…man…woman" he grinned.

Niscenna turned to him raising an eyebrow, "Man woman?" she laughed. "What is that supposed to mean"  
"Nothing! Not like that, I promise…" he laughed smiling at her.

"Uh huh" Niscenna chuckled grabbing a large hat with a rim and putting it on his head. He kept staring at her.

"You are going to be a handful aren't you" Randasan chuckled shaking his head leaving the hat on his head as Niscenna burst out laughing, leaning her head back.

"I love it"

"I don't" he groaned taking it off and putting it on her. "But you're welcome to it" he grinned as a playful smirk grew on his lips.

As the rest of the day went by, they spent the time eating, gambling and drinking, not taking even a moment to think about work. Niscenna felt at home with him but the eventual chance of her having to leave or him finding out was on her mind, it made it difficult to relax and he seemed to catch on.

"Are you alright? You got sort of quiet" he asked taking her hand and locking their fingers. She wasn't alright, but she couldn't tell him yet it was too early.

"I'm alright, let me just go to the bathroom" she motioned. When she moved away and moved into the nearby bathrooms, Randasan glanced to his holo seeing Lak's message.

"Su cuy'gar, everything alright Lak?"

"Yes Alor, I've been tracing the signal, it's been quiet but…it's coming from the ship" he sighed.

"What does that mean" he asked, his voice a little more rough, the softness was gone.

Lak shrugged, "Either they're funneling the signal through the ship which would be difficult or it's someone who really knows what they're doing…on the ship" Lak's arms were crossed in front of him.

"Any leads" Randasan asked as Niscenna made her way back out.

"No, I'll keep an eye on it, I'll let you know"

Nodding, he shut off the holo as Niscenna tilted her head. "Everything alright?"

"Hm yeah, just dealing with a security issue, come on" he smiled taking her hand kissing her gently on the cheek before starting to lead her further into the city.


	6. Truth

They had spent the rest of the day eating, drinking, and having fun. Niscenna had forgotten about the call and didn't even think twice about it, until it came again, and again. Randasan refused to tell her what was wrong and she didn't push.

"Well, what next" she asked walking with him. The tips of their fingers were tangled as they walked next to each other through the bright lights of the streets of Nar Shadda. It wasn't a pretty place by far but it was the place to go to do anything and for the day they had been doing everything.

"What about something sweet…I know a place here that makes these amazing desserts draped in everything bad for you" she grinned.

"Now you're speaking my language" Niscenna laughed elbowing him playfully as he tugged her and pulled her towards a small side street and into a large building. The music echoed from the inside but it was softer and as they moved inside it opened to a dimly lit café with a few people talking and dancing and others just sat in the back.

He led her to a table in the corner, ordering their dessert then playfully tugging her to stand up with him.

"What…"

"Dance with me" he practically ordered narrowing his eyes at her but smirking. She couldn't help but get lost in his amber eyes. He was nothing like what they told her the Sith were like. He wasn't evil, he wasn't a needless killer. There were times she saw him get angry, in fact he didn't even seem to care or bother to hold it back, he loved the fight and the control, but around her he treated her fairly.

"Alright, I didn't know you knew how to dance" she chuckled taking his hand and letting him lead her.

"Well, you have the skewed view of me…why don't I show you" his tone sounded like he was plotting something but a laugh escaped her lips when he spun her practically taking over the floor.

"Whoa…" Niscenna chuckled as her hand reached up to hold onto his other hand but he didn't let her instead he kept pulling her, spinning her before finally taking her hips between his hands again.

Niscenna was laughing when she looked up at him, smirking a bit with a few pants between. This whole night was making her wish she never had to leave.

"Having fun?" Randasan asked lowering his head to her lips.

"Yeah I think I am" the words rolled off of her lips, she wasn't controlling them any more, nor was she controlling her eyes when they closed or her lips when she lifted herself and pressed them to his in a gentle kiss.

He smiled through the kiss, moving his hands slowly up her shoulders, over her neck then into his hair and the back of her neck. Now it was a good night. Now she was happy.

It was about 2 hours later when they moved up the ramp to his ship. The day felt like some strange dream. As much as she had denied wanting this 'date' it ended up being one of the better days she's had in a while. She didn't even think about the job or what she had to do, now the thought was going back to the ship and back to her fake work.

"Well…I have us set to head back to the ship" Randasan sighed moving back to her. "If you want to get some rest…or…" he shrugged.

"Thanks" she smiled taking in a breath and looking up at him. Those eyes he looked at her again, she couldn't help herself.

Randasan tilted his head noticing her look, his feet shifting towards her and moving his fingers into her hair again.

"For what?"

"For this day…it's been a long time…" his lips pressed to her's again interrupting her.

"I had fun, I think we both needed it" he whispered kissing her again.

"I think we did too" she mumbled out then kissed his again deeply. His fingers moved down her arms and over her hips as he kept the kisses going. Niscenna shifted forward as his fingers circled down and over her butt then underneath it. The heat through his chest drove his hands as he lifted her quickly and pushed her against the hull kissing her deeper. Her hands out of instinct circled around his neck more holding herself against him as he parted their lips for a mere second opening his eyes and grinning to her.

"I missed you" he whispered to her. Niscenna simply smiled letting out a breath then pressing her lips to his again. Despite her mind's greatest pull to stop this she slid her hands down and tossed his robe off and to the ground then moving her fingers to the rim of his shirt and pausing there as his teeth roughly bit into her neck. She felt every fiber in her body letting out a breath as he kept going kissing over parts of it, leaving small marks over her neck every time his lips parted from her neck he closed the gap again kissing her lips then her jaw and her neck again.

"I missed you too…you've been gone too long" she mumbled finally getting the chance to talk.

"Well, I won't let that happen anymore, I promise" he cooed softly kissing her lips and shifting them away from the hull starting to move towards the small bedroom crashing into a few walls on the way but neither seemed to care. Her body still in his arms as she kept the kisses going before feeling him lower her down to the bed and claw at her jacket pulling it off and tossing it to the side without even parting their lips.

Niscenna couldn't stop, her fingers pulled at his robe pulling it off and letting it fall to the floor, her lips opening a bit as he closed the gap again and kissed him.

"Good" she smirked nodding slowly. "Well, you have me now" she whispered softly.

"I know…I'd like to keep you here…" his voice whispered into her ear but his hands continued to slide her clothes off of her.

"Well, I'm not going anywhere" Niscenna whispered back as she leaned her head back feeling a breath escape her lips as his kisses traced down her neck again and over her chest and down to her stomach. She didn't feel anything anymore, just the pure pleasure that she had grown so accustomed to with him.

She woke hours later to being alone in the bed, the warmth of his bed was familiar to her, and she loved the feeling of it. He wasn't there this time, she heard him outside of the room and by now she was sure they were getting close to the fleet.

Niscenna slowly slid out of bed and rushed to get into her clothes again, it felt colder being away from the bed and away from the warmth of his body but the ship in general was warm.

She slipped into her pants and shirt leaving the jacket thrown on the chair. Their clothes had been everywhere the night before. She chuckled to herself before practically stumbling forward still fixing her pants then slowly heading out to find Randasan.

"Are you sure…must have gotten careless…" his voice echoed slightly as she approached. He was talking to Lak again.

"Hey…" Niscenna started. He turned smiling to her softly, "Hey, morning"

She looked up to see Lak nod to her, "Good to see you Nis" she simply nodded back to him.

"I will speak to you in a bit Alor" he saluted before the com cut.

"What's been going on? Everything alright?" Niscenna asked. Something about the situation was making her nervous.

"Don't worry about it" he smiled walking up to her and pushing his fingers through her hair and kissing her gently. She melted into his arms, it was comforting to feel him hold her.

"Alright" Niscenna nodded. "We almost there?"

"Yeah" he smiled nodding to her, their eyes still locked. "We're about to dock, you have work you need to do?"

"No…why?"

"Was wondering if I could have you for a little longer…if you're hungry or want to join me with Lak, I need to check on a few things" he asked turning from her and moving to the controls starting to move them onto the flagship.

"Sure" she cooed watching as they docked, Randasan shutting off the engines and pulling his robes back on then moving back towards her.

"Good, can you go ahead and head to the tech room…I need to check something real quick and I'll meet you there" Randasan smiled to her sliding a hand gently across her back.

"Sure, want me to help with anything?" she asked.

"No I can handle it" he sighed following behind as they headed down the ramp and moved into the ship.

"I'll see you in a little" Randasan nodded to her watching as she turned and headed towards Lak and the tech room.

Randasan watched her until she was gone from sight, now was his chance to promise himself wrong. It couldn't be, the girl that he wanted to spend every moment with, the one girl that made him smile more than his best friend from childhood could potentially be the spy they've been tracking for weeks.

His mind didn't want to but his legs moved towards her room and his fingers seemed to put in the code on their own. The door opened and he took in a breath.

"Just need to…not find anything, we can move on…" he sighed looking around the room. She kept it neat, there was a few bits of clothes and the terminal was off. Lak hadn't been able to pull a full trace but it came from the ship, and the day they were gone the entire day the intrusions were silent. It couldn't be her, but it made sense, sadly it made too much sense.

"Alright" he sighed moving around the room starting to open drawers, bathroom cabinets, kitchen cabinets. There was nothing unusual. He slowly moved to the bed and pulled back the covers, the pillow case, there was nothing except for some clothes.

"Well…maybe…" as if it tried to jump out at him he moved back and saw what looked like a piece of cloth sticking out from underneath the bed.

"Hm…" he reached down and tugged on the red cloth but a bag came with it. The bag was small and his heart sunk. He'd not seen this bag before and she'd never brought it with her. Slowly unzipping it, his fingers seemed to shake as the flaps opened revealing everything that he was afraid of. Brown robes, white tunic, and a hilt.

It wasn't even that she lied to him that made him angry and upset, it was that he trusted a Jedi, and didn't figure her out. His anger grew, his blood seemed to boil as his rage grew wanting to kill her for betraying him, for making him fall for her only to find out it was some trick.

Growling, he took the hilt then tossed the bag across the room.

"Lak, tell Niscenna I need her at her room…" he told him without even a hello, Lak seemed quiet for a minute.

"Yes, Alor" Lak seemed to hear the anger in his face. Now all he had to do

"Did he say why?" Niscenna asked blinking.

"No, sorry" Lak shook his head.

"Right" she nodded. At this point she was prepared for anything, she wasn't sure what this was about but as she approached the room she felt his anger and she knew why he needed her. Suddenly it made sense but it was too late to explain.

"Good to see you…Jedi" he hissed the moment she walked in. Niscenna froze. His eyes weren't soft, they weren't the same ones that kissed her, that held her, that danced with her. Instead his hood seemed to make them seem brighter as his anger fumed. Fear wasn't in her, but she was afraid of what would happen, how she could have gotten so careless.

"Randasan, it's not…" her breath seemed to drain from her as he held his hand out. Her lungs felt like they were suffering, struggling to breathe. The instinct was to grab at the nothing at her neck, opening her mouth to talk but nothing came out.

"You thought you could betray me! That you could lie! That you could deceive me! I trusted you!" he barked moving towards her sending her flying against the wall, crashing her back into it. She shut her eyes trying to break from his power and his hold but she wasn't ready to resist him at the beginning and now it was nearly impossible to break from his hold and his anger.

"Let me…explain" she managed to mumble out through muffled breath.

"Why should I! What were you planning to do! Kill me in my sleep, kill Lak, Griia, my family?!" he hissed. "You're messing with a Sith….Jedi, you don't belong here! What is stopping me from killing you right now!"

"I never…" she started. "Meant…" his grip seemed to loosen and he dropped her. Niscenna fell to her hands and knees. Feeling this pathetic wasn't in her persona but right now she needed him to believe her and to listen to her.

"Never meant what…to lie to me for the past month, two, would you ever have told me? Waited till I trusted you more, till I fell for you? No, you're right, I was the idiot, I trusted you" he hissed. She didn't look up, her hands still down as her face sat inches from the floor as she tried to catch her breath. The sound of his lightsaber igniting above her didn't surprise her.

"You have two minutes to explain Jedi before I separate your head from your body and toss you out the airlock! You don't mean anything to me, don't think I wouldn't!"

That hurt. Not the pain in her neck, in her back. Her bag sat next to him with her robes out on the floor, he held on to her lightsaber.

"A Jedi Master was killed by a bounty hunter…I was sent to find and take them back to the Republic…" she finally managed to talk. Her windpipe wasn't fully recovered and she panted still trying to catch her breath.

"That's why you were here…going through my databases, but you got careless" he mumbled moving to her. "Get up" he hissed using the force to knock her over. She couldn't resist him feeling him knock her to her back.

When she moved to get up, he crashed her into the wall again, "What's keeping me from killing you right now!"

"Why do you think I didn't say anything…" she started shutting her eyes trying to focus as he still held her against the wall.

"I don't care for your excuses"

"I didn't want to leave you!"

"Bullshit" he barked back. "Just like a Jedi…you lie and deceive then act like you keep the peace…pretend that you are good, the saviors of the galaxy" Randasan spat, a certain sharpness in his voice she had never heard before.

"Don't have to believe me" she mumbled as he stepped back and dropped her. She managed to catch herself to her feet but held onto the door.

Some of the guards had heard the commotion but didn't dare interfere instead stayed nearby waiting for his orders.

"Kill me then…" Niscenna mumbled narrowing her eyes. At this point it didn't matter anymore.

"Lock her up…get her out of my sight" Niscenna didn't resist, they took her and led her away. There was no point to fight anymore, she had given up everything she believed in to not turn him in and he refused to listen. It was out of her hands now.


	7. Mistakes and Decisions

Niscenna stared at the ceiling to her cell. There wasn't much there to look at. She had been in there for a few hours now. There was a part of the ship, separated out with a few cells set up. They were only about 5 square feet with hard floors and walls designed to keep in force users. She had no intention to try to escape. Getting out on her own with all of his guards, friends, all the people she had joked with and trusted were now guarding her.

They didn't seem to share Randasan's view at least for the most part but followed his orders. She sighed sitting back to her feet and shutting her eyes, relaxing and meditating. There was no reason to hide herself anymore and this was her only way to relax and refocus.

"Anything going on" the familiar voice came through at the entrance. She didn't move but waited for him to inevitably come to her to whatever he was planning to do with her.

She couldn't hear the guard's response but the sound of his boots echoed and approached slowly through the room.

"Going to ignore me now" he started sitting on the chair next to her. She looked up at him, "I don't have anything to say to you"

Randasan sighed, "Want to talk to me why you're here…and stop lying now, I want the truth so I can decide what to do with you"

"I don't have any reason to lie anymore" she sighed adjusting to where she was sitting on her side and leaned on her hand. "I told you everything"

"Did you?" he mumbled crossing his arms.

"Yes, I did Randasan, I was told to look for some bounty hunters that killed a Jedi Master, I was pointed towards you and your group, ended up here…I found out it was you…that you were the one that killed him which made sense, I had no idea there was a Sith involved, it would have changed my approach"

"Yeah it would have been easier to lie and deceive someone else" he hissed.

"No, the situation would have been easier to handle…you made it harder to hide, harder to search, and when I found out it was you I didn't want to turn you in"

"Don't lie again and tell me it was because you actually cared, I know you Jedi better than that…"

"I slept with you didn't I! I kissed you, I spent every moment with you, that wasn't me spying! If I wanted to turn you in Randasan I could have done it weeks ago…"

He went quiet for a minute watching her, his face had gotten considerably harder to read since the blowout.

"How do I know there isn't a fleet of you Jedi rats just waiting on your signal to approach here!" he hissed.

"There isn't, I found you out about a week and a half ago" she shrugged. "But I liked…being with you, you were different…" she sighed looking around. "But I'm not going to waste my breath trying to convince you"

She paused seeing him get up and hit a few buttons opening the cell, the look of anger on his face sent chills down her spine but when she stood he pushed her to the back of the cell and kissed her deeply. She didn't have a moment to respond or react but stood there, letting him kiss her, occasionally responding with her own kisses until he let out a breath and moved back.

"I want to believe you Niscenna…but trust takes time to regain" he sighed letting out a breath. "And I'm not sure I'll be able to trust you anymore"

She simply nodded watching his eyes, "I know"

He didn't say anything else instead turned, shut the cell door, and then left the room motioning the guards to leave her alone.

The room went dark and it had been hours since she'd gotten some decent sleep. She adjusted a bit and wadded up her jacket under her head, leaning down onto it and shutting her eyes trying to force herself to drift off and sleep.

"Randasan, you can't be mad at her forever or keep her locked up forever" Griia said to him as they sat together at the small café on the ship. He had a full plate of food and didn't really feel hungry.

"I know, I don't know what to do Griia" he sighed. "You were right, I trusted her"

"No I wasn't right, it's obvious you really care about her and as much as I don't normally side with traitors, Lak checked on her terminal. There was no outgoing communication. She hasn't contacted her council since like the first week she was here"

"Really?"

"Yes" she nodded motioning to his food. "Go take the girl something to eat. I'm not saying forgive her immediately but just…don't jump to conclusions immediately"

He chuckled, "When did you become smart Griia"

She growled narrowed her eyes at him, a whimper escaping his lips as she kneed him in the stomach.

"Just go"

"Alright" he mumbled groaning a bit and slowly getting up, ordering some more food then heading back towards Niscenna's cell.

When he moved in, she was curled up and asleep uncomfortably on the solid floor, he felt sort of bad for her.

"Nis" he sighed opening the door. She didn't move yet.

"Mesh'la" he smiled gently shaking her. The smells of the food spread through the small cell and the room. She finally adjusted and looked up at him, her eyes blinking as she adjusted to the darkness.

"Wha…."

"Here" he sighed handing her a platter of meats and vegetables with a small side of potatoes.

"Uh…thanks" she seemed surprised at his sudden hospitality, pausing a little, then slowly taking the food and starting to eat.

"Here" he said after a minute, moving to the side cabinet and coming back with a blanket and a small pillow, tossing it to her.

"Thanks" she sighed taking the pillow and adjusting it and the blanket then leaning back and starting to eat.

"You know I can't let you leave" he said after a minute. "If I let you out of here it gives you the chance to report everything and get yourself out…"

He hadn't finished talking but Niscenna was shaking her head, "I wouldn't do that"

"I want to believe you…I want to believe you really bad but it's hard. I've had so many people in my life betray me and I didn't want to believe the one person I found that I cared about…" he seemed to pause almost to reconsider his word choice continued. "That she was lying to me to"

"I wanted to tell you but I didn't know what your reaction would have been if I just told the truth" she sighed.

"Well I can tell you it wouldn't have been this" he chuckled a bit leaning on his knees. "I would rather you just told me then me finding out"

"How do I know how you would have reacted" she narrowed her eyes. "You are Sith"

"I hate that word" he spat standing and turning around to face then door, the back part of his robe wrapping around him before he turned back to her and fixed it.

"I don't want you to see me like that…I was trained Sith, just like you were trained Jedi, but it's not quite like that"

"Oh really?" she smirked seeing him seemingly catch on. "Interesting…that you notice that"

Randasan paused moving to the cell seeing the empty plate sitting next to her. When she looked up at him he saw the bruises on her neck and a bit on her arms from where he nearly choked her and held her against the wall in his anger.

"I…" he started sighing. "I know you're not like the other Jedi, you're human"

She couldn't help a laugh, "What is that supposed to mean"

"Well for one you are damn good in bed"

Another laugh escaped her lips, Niscenna leaning her head back. "Fair enough" her eyes didn't turn back to him for a minute.

"I was a smuggler when they found me…" she started still facing the empty plate. "I was doing a job to deliver some ship parts, Master Ores found me, he trained me, took me in and took care of me. Turned me into a Jedi. Told me I had power that I could learn to do something legitimately good. I was struggling as it was, it didn't sound like such a bad idea"

Randasan listened and nodded occasionally. It made a lot of sense to him now why she was the way she was.

"Now it's your turn" she told him turning to him. The soft glow from her eyes, the gentleness in her face, how now that she wasn't hiding the light radiated off of her, all of her power, he felt it all.

"My turn?"

"All the times you told me, Sith business, stuff you dismissed, didn't tell me, what was all that about"

Randasan adjusted to where he was on the floor leaning against the cell watching her.

"Uh well, Sith power plays, Master out to kill me, the usual, I'm trying to break down his power base as much as I can to where I can take him out" he laughed a bit after the last word, it sounded silly now even to him. "Why do you care?"

"Because I want to know the real you, the force user you that you sort of hid from me because I supposedly didn't really need to know"

"Alright" he chuckled watching her through the cell. "Well, there's some details but that's the extent of it. It was silent after that, no one said anything else for what seemed like 10 excruciatingly long minutes.

"What happens now" Niscenna asked. "You going to keep me locked up? Kill me?

"I can't kill you" he said a little too quickly. "I don't know, what do you want?" he asked her.

"Things to go back to the way they were before" she whispered out.

Randasan nodded watching her, "I don't think that can happen, you have to decide what you want for real Jedi…because I don't think I can let you go back to the Order, I don't trust you enough to know you won't tell them everything about me"

She nodded, it was too much to hope for that he'd let her go, but really, she didn't want to leave.

When she didn't say anything for a minute he nodded, fixing the hood over his head, standing, then turning and leaving her alone in the dark room again.


	8. New Start

It was morning when Niscenna woke to the smells of breakfast moving into the cell. Instead of the guards how it normally was, Randasan would bring it in for her and sit and talk to her for a while. It was the same this morning, he smiled at her and held out a platter of different foods for breakfast. It wasn't scraps or something you would give a prisoner, instead if was normally a platter from the café. She guessed he bought it for her every morning, lunch, and if she wanted dinner.

"Sleep alright?" he asked handing it to her. Niscenna smiled taking the plate and starting to eat adjusting the blanket underneath her to make it more comfortable.

"Yeah, as much as I can" she chuckled. The floor was hard and the blankets he gave her made it better but he didn't seem to trust her enough to let her go.

"When can I get out of this cell…" she sighed looking up at him. He opened his mouth to talk but paused stopping himself. It seemed like there was something he wanted to say but something held him back.

"I'll let you out…I promise, I won't keep you in here forever…it's just giving me some time to think"

"Look, I don't plan on leaving, just let me be comfortable in my room. You can shut off my terminal or give me a different room if you don't trust I'll contact someone. Keep my lightsaber or my robes, holo, whatever you want. I don't really think I want to leave anyway"

He looked up at her, "I was going to let you go…back to your Jedi, if I can trust you to know you won't give us away. I don't care what you tell them, or tell them it was us but give us a chance to escape. If they come after us Nis, I can't protect them, a fight will break out…these are my brothers that love battle they won't hold back. I don't want to have to end up fighting you or be your enemy"

"I…know…if I leave Randasan, I won't ever see you again" she started looking at the food. It made her sick almost and she stopped eating. The thought of not seeing him again, never being able to kiss him made her nauseous.

"You'll be where you belong and I'll be where I belong…" he mumbled standing but she held her hand out a small wave of force holding his feet in place. He turned to her, "No…you're wrong" Niscenna shook her head.

"Wrong?"

"I want to stay with you...please…" she released his feet but he moved towards the cell slowly. His fingers almost worked on their own opening the cell door, Niscenna standing just in time for him to wrap his arms around her. "I don't want to lose you"

"I don't either Nis, if you're sure you want to stay you will have a life here…I can promise that, it will take me time to trust you but…I will, I could really use your help too" he sighed slowly moving back to look at her pushing some hair from her face and kissing her again. His kiss was like air to her, to not feel it for so long was making it hard to function. It would be hell to live life without it.

"Help? With the whole…mess you're dealing with"

He nodded taking her hand and kissing it, "Come on, get your food and we'll go sit in my room and talk"

Niscenna smiled getting her platter and following him out the door and back through the familiar hallways.

"You know if you stay you can't really stay as a Jedi…it would make things a little difficult"

"I don't plan to, I don't think I'll be a Jedi, I guess I can stay as a smuggler…" she shrugged.

"I think I'd like to keep your force power" he smirked locking their fingers and turning to her as they moved through another hall and into his room.

"Fair enough" Niscenna nodded. "So what am I?"

"I can take you as my apprentice…but you'd sort of have to agree to…"

"Be Sith" she chuckled jumping in.

"Yes, I would train you, teach you as your Master, you would grow stronger more then you imagined" he smirked nodding. "You would be free"

The entire thing sounded great to her, it would mean being with him more and never leaving, it would also mean giving up everything she'd ever believed in and worked on. It would be a complete change of lifestyle.

"You need to be free Nis, not just because I…want you here, because you need better. You are incredibly strong in the force like you don't even know" Randasan chuckled moving his hand to her cheek. "I want to show you what you could do"

She slowly nodded, "Alright". It didn't take much thought, he made a pretty convincing argument with growing her strength and letting her stay with him. She always felt like the Jedi were holding something back from her to keep her from falling to the dark side but the way Randasan was he told her straight out, he told her everything.

"Alright?" he smiled. "You're…going to stay?" his eyes seemed to light up as he leaned down and kissed her.

"Yeah, I'm going to stay" she whispered.

"Good, let's go then, I can get you set up and you can have your room back if you want" he led her to the door but when he opened it, she felt an arm wrap around her stomach gently tugging him against her. "Or if you'd like stay in mine"

Niscenna smiled turning just her head resting on his shoulder and kissing him on the cheek, "I think I would like that"

"Good, then let's go" he tugged her hand making her stumble a bit, his chuckle almost intoxicating to her and how addicted she was to just his touch. The hallways that were so familiar before now suddenly felt different like they had changed and it wasn't necessarily bad either.

"Here we are…" Randasan's voice broke through as he opened his room and led her inside. "I have something for you" he turned to her his voice soft, familiar, like it was before everything happened.

"Alright, what do you have" she laughed crossing her arms and watching as he moved to the closet vanishing into it for a second between some clothes coming out a minute later holding a robe, black, with a hood and long sleeves. "For you"

"Me?" she smiled taking it and draping it over her. It looked awkward with her smuggler clothes but she liked feeling like she had something that was his.

"Yes, I have some robes for you to get out of the coat and all that" he chuckled. "But I have to find them, so for now you can stay in that." When he turned to her, Niscenna playfully wiggled her hips as an almost maniacal grin spread on his lips as he rushed towards grabbing her hips and jumping with her to the bed.

She couldn't stop laughing as he rolled on top of her, the two of them bouncing on the fluffy comforter. This felt so much more like home. There was no worrying about who would say something to her, would the Jedi stop this building connection between them, they would definitely stop the thought she felt of reliance on a Sith and how much she was falling for him.

When her mind snapped back, Randasan laid next to her watching her.

"You know you're beautiful" he told her. He had told her that before but this time it sounded different, it sounded softer.

"I don't think I am…" she chuckled rolling to the side. Her breath seemed to get slightly more nervous as she opened her mouth. "Randasan…"

"Hm?"

"Nothing…just, everything feels like it's back to normal" she smiled laying on her side on his pillow. The smile on his face slowly faded.

"There is a lot I want to say to you Nis, but I just can't yet…"

She sat up on her elbow, "Randasan, you mean a lot to me…despite all this what, I…feel for you, it hasn't changed"

"You keep saying that but I'm having a hard time accepting it…you could have gotten us all killed! Would you have even felt bad?"

She blinked, it had been days since she'd seen this kind of reaction from him.

"Of course I would have! Please don't do this again…you let me stay with you to give me another chance…you invited me to stay here…just let me…let me" she repeated slowly feeling a few tears in her eyes.

"I care about you Niscenna, that hasn't changed, that's what kept me from killing you" he mumbled sitting up.

"You care about me but I fell for you! I couldn't bear the thought of being away from you and feeling how I do about you while you sat there trying to kill me…"

"You can stay here Nis…that way I can train you, but don't expect me to trust you just yet. It'll take time…"

"Will it ever be more than me struggling to prove to you that you can trust me?"

"Of course it will, give it time…and maybe over time we can put this whole thing behind us, I can get used to you sleeping here…" he whispered rolling to the side and kissing her gently on the lips.

"I…" she decided not to say anything else in fear of ruining this moment that she had missed so desperately.

Randasan simply smirked sliding his hand underneath her shirt, starting to undue it. The chills ran through her body, she felt it, the feel of his fingers that she had missed. This wasn't what she intended, her mind conflicted herself and he must have felt it.

"You are a Sith apprentice now" he mumbled between the kisses. "You need to stop holding yourself back so much…"

It wasn't even that, she wanted him as more than just what they had been and had a good feeling that it was heading there but now it was bad to raw passion as his hands quickly undid her pants and pushed them off. It wasn't like their hook up wasn't amazing every time, not by far, but her care for him had grown past just the physical and he didn't seem to realize it.

Pushing it from her mind, she wrapped a hand around the back of his neck pushing her fingers through his thick hair, kicking the pants off of her legs and waving her hand quickly a small wave of force throwing the blanket over them. She'd worry about it later, having this after everything that had happened was more then what she could ask for.


End file.
